


BABY

by kingstoken



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "We won't know for sure until the test results come back, but I am fairly certain your pregnant.”  Not understanding the term Diana looked to Etta to explain.“Diana, you're going to have a baby.”





	BABY

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for [Small Fandoms Fest](https://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/). The prompt was Diana and Etta raising Steve's child.
> 
> Note: I tired looking up whether the ancient Greeks used the term "pregnancy", without a lot of success, so for this story I am going to assume that they didn't and that Diana would be unfamiliar with the term.

“Why, my dear, what ever is the matter?” asked Etta. She didn't think she'd ever seen Diana look so pale, and she seemed a little unsteady. Diana had come to Etta's office, they were supposed to be going to lunch together, but now she wondered if that would have to be postponed.

“I was ill this morning” said Diana.

“Ill?”

“My breakfast came back up.”

“You poor thing, perhaps you caught that stomach bug that's been going around. You go home and rest, and we'll have lunch another day ” Etta said as she tided her desk. 

“I am never ill.” Etta paused, looking up at Diana.

“Never?”

“Never.” Etta was surprised, but she guessed she shouldn't be.

“Well, I guess there is first time for everything.”

“What if I'm dying?” Could Diana die? Etta never quite understood about Diana's father being some kind of God or something.

“I hardly think that is the case, but if you're worried we could make an appointment with a doctor.” 

“A doctor?”

“A physician, someone people go to when they are unwell.”

Diana gave her permission, then sat in a chair opposite Etta's desk while Etta called the office of a nearby physician to see if they could squeeze them in. Etta had rarely seen Diana look so shaken, not since she had come back from the front, the young woman was always so composed.

* * *

Etta stayed by Diana's side as the doctor examined her. He asked her a series of questions, Etta had to chime in a few times when Diana was going to tell the doctor about her Amazonian heritage. The doctor made a few notes, then turned to them to deliver his diagnosis.

“We won't know for sure until the test results come back, but I am fairly certain your pregnant.” Not understanding the term Diana looked to Etta to explain.

“Diana, you're going to have a baby.” Diana's face lit up.

“A baby” she breathed, Diana's smile was joyous. Etta could practically see the tension and worry, from earlier in the day, leaving Diana's body. Of course if you thought you were going to die an unexpected pregnancy must seem a great relief in comparison. 

“Well, I can see this is happy news.” said the doctor, smiling. He continued to talk, about what Diana could expect in her pregnancy, how far along he thought she might be, etc. Diana nodded eagerly, she asks all sorts of questions about how the pregnancy would progress and when she would get to hold her baby. If the doctor was nonplussed by Diana 's lack of modern knowledge he didn't show it. Etta on the other hand was barely paying attention. One thought kept repeating in her brain, _oh dear, oh dear, oh dear_. The baby had to be Steve's, the timing was right, and as far as Etta knew Diana had never had another romantic relationship. When the the doctor paused for breath Etta jumped in.

“Excuse me, Doctor, could you possibly give us a moment?”

“Of course. I know it is a lot to take in, especially when it is your first. I'll give you a few minutes. When you're finished, speak with my secretary, she'll give you some information to take home, and we'll call you when the results are in” he said, exiting the room. Diana turned to Etta, clasping her hands.

“Oh, Etta, a baby, isn't it wonderful?”

“Yes, it is.” Diana looked more lively than she had in weeks, Etta hated to squash her happiness.

“But, Diana, you have no husband.”

“So?” Sometimes it was hard explaining how things were to Diana.

“So, it is frowned upon for a woman to raise a child without a husband.”

“Why? Women do many things without the help of men. My mother raised me without a husband.”

“Yes, but your home is different from most places, here it is often expected that the father would provide for the child.” _Why did she say that, now the the shadows were back in Diana's eyes_.

“About your mother, is there anyway she could help? That you could have your baby at home?”

“No, I can never go back.” Etta sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, even for an extraordinary woman like Diana. She squeezed Diana's hands.

“Don't worry, you won't go through this alone.” _Time to call in the troops_ , thought Etta, nothing was going to happen to Steve's baby, not on her watch.

* * *

After discussing the situation with some very close friends, ones Etta trusted with utmost confidence, it was decided to circulate a story that Diana Prince and Steve Trevor had been secretly married, when they were on a mission in France, near the end of the war. Anyone who dared question the story were directed to Steve's close associates Sameer, Charlie and Chief Napi who would confirm that a wedding ceremony had taken place. The biggest obstacle was Diana herself, who didn't like to lie, but Etta was eventually able to convince Diana that this was the best thing for the child. 

Six months later Diana gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Etta visited her in the hospital, bringing Diana a bouquet of roses, as she thought Steve would have done, if he'd been here. Diana looked angelic with the cloth wrapped bundle in her arms. Diana smiled at Etta, but then returned her gaze to the babe, she couldn't seem to get enough of looking at her son. Etta pulled the blanket aside slightly so she could see the child, he was small, red and looked a little angry at being pulled into the world. He also a had patch of dark hair on head, just like Diana's.

“Isn't he just darling. So, aren't you going to introduce me? Who is this little one?” asked Etta.

“This is Steve.”


End file.
